


Mabel's Tinkle Time

by tinkle_time



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drinking Pee, F/M, Omorashi, Piss, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkle_time/pseuds/tinkle_time
Summary: Mabel is in need of the bathroom, but Dipper is hogging the upstairs one. So she goes to use the one in Ford's room in hopes she gets there before she has an accident.





	Mabel's Tinkle Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this somehow got deleted by mistake, so I thought I'd put it back up!

Mabel let out a small growl as she stomped down the steps, angrily walking down the hall. She had her hands between her legs as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to stop the need of having to pee. She opened the door to Ford’s room, walking in and closing it behind her. She went to take a step before she heard the voice of her grunkle. 

“Why are you here, Mabel?” he asked, not looking up from his journal.

She gulped a bit, her legs squeezing together more. “To pee,” she replied as she looked over at him. She could feel her face heating up as she started having trouble holding it in. 

“Why don’t you use the one upstairs?” he finally turned away from the book to look at her.

She closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping her. “Dipper is taking a shower…” she said softly. “He has it locked. Please Grunkle Ford I really-” Before she could finish her eyes widened, small tears filling them as she felt a few droplets of piss slid down her leg.   
Her face got brighter as the tears started to fall, as she lifted her skirt up a bit, flashing him that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Her legs spread as she started to lose control of her bladder.

Ford’s eyes widened as he watched the girl start crying. He stared down at her pussy as the golden liquid slowly dribbled out of her. It was enticing to him, and he wasn’t sure as to why, but he wanted to taste it. He wanted to taste  _ her.  _ So, without thinking he got up from his spot on the couch, walking over. He pushed her legs further apart a bit more, so he could see her pussy fully. It was a gorgeous pink, and he couldn’t wait to try her. He put his mouth completely over her tiny pussy. His tongue lapping at the strong-smelling stream. But he didn’t care, he swallowed more and more of the piss, his tongue touching and teasing her clit every so often.    
She let out a small gasp as she stared down at him, his face showing a small hint of a blush, and a bit of pee dripping from the corner of his mouth. She sniffled again, wiping at the tears, before she weaved her hands into Ford’s hair. She let out a small moan as she felt a flick of his tongue against her again, her hands tightening in his hair. As he looked up, he caught sight of just how red her face was, and he could feel his member twitch from it. He closed his eyes again, as he felt Mabel moving her pussy more against his mouth, riding it on her own, and gasping at the sensation. She looked down at him again, before she notices how hard he is. She slowly pulled away from him, a saliva trail leading from her pussy to his tongue, which was still hanging out of his wide open mouth. He took long hard breaths from how turned on he was.

“Would you like some help, Grunkle Ford…?” she asked pointing to the strain in his pants.

He lets out a laugh. “I can take care of that lat-”

“No! You helped me...I want to help you.” She moved her body down his, until her still soaked pussy started to rub against his clothed erection.

He watched her intrigued, before his hands grabbed her hips, rubbing his crotch into hers, loving the feeling of his pants getting wet from her grinding against him. He pulled her closer to him, one hand going down to unzip his pants, pushing the flaps back a bit, along with his boxers, which allowed for him to come popping out. Mabel’s eyes widened as she looked down at him. She pulled away from him, moving down and putting her hands around his member. She looked up at him, her face red as she held him. She then ran her tongue up the length of him, hearing his breath hitch a bit, but kept going when she didn’t hear him say to stop.

After a couple of sucks, his hand made its way to her hair. “You’re so….hnnng....so good,” he sighed as he pet her head happily.

Mabel glanced up at him again, before pulling away from his dick. She scooted back up and started rubbing herself against the tip. “I...want you,” she said softly to him, only for her words to be replaced with a loud moan, as she felt him buck his hips up into her. He placed his head onto her shoulder, kissing and nipping at her neck, before biting down and leaving a nice big mark on her. She gasped and moaned again as she moved her lower body in rhythm with him. “I...love you…” she panted as she happily pulled his face towards her and gave him a small kiss.

His arm wrapped around her head a bit, tilting her head so the kiss became deeper, his tongue running against her lower lip, which she opened happily. He roamed into her mouth, circling and exploring every crevice he could get to before dancing with her tongue. Mabel giggled as she felt her tongue tangling with his, pulling away, panting as she looked into his eyes.

“I love you too,” he commented as he started to move himself faster. “So much,” he added, as he felt her clench around him, causing the two to moan as they felt their climaxes being reached. She roughly pulled him back into another passionate make out, until she groaned into the kiss as she reached her point, cumming. He could feel his own stirring up after her groan. He pushed into her once more, before pulling out, shooting his seed over their stomachs. She glanced down at the white sticky substance, but smirked a bit as she put some on her finger and started to lick it off, winking to Ford, who turned bright red at the seductive look in her eyes.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aha, hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
